A Escalada
by Artemis Stark
Summary: Short escrita para o Desafio Fic em Minutos da Imogen. Fui desafiada pela Gaby e escrevi essa fic em 25 minutos. Draco Hermione


Lá estava eu vendo toda aquela movimentação na minha casa. Nunca pude considerá-la exatamente minha. Era algo que meu pai dava-me o direito de usar desde que eu mantivesse a postura, a frieza, os preceitos e o nome Malfoy com todas as pompas que ele e todos seus antecedentes garantiram ao longo dos anos.

Agora, porém, apenas escombros, restos de mobílias, pedaços de janelas, livros queimados, estantes reviradas. Memórias destruídas. Algumas delas eu queria mesmo que fossem apagadas, mas não tive tanta sorte assim. A cada dia um novo desafio, uma nova empreitada, uma nova escalada.

Respirei fundo e segurei a varinha com mais força. Optei por andar no escuro sem saber bem onde pisava. Não precisava saber, conhecia cada pedacinho daquele maldito lugar que um dia chamei de lar. Ouvia os risos do meu pai atrás de mim ou meu lado ou à minha frente. Não conseguia localiza-lo. Mas eu o acharia. E o mataria.

Resolvi descer às masmorras e parei. Passos trôpegos aproximavam-se. Abandonei a luta que ocorria nos outros andares. Potter invadira a mansão com todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix, mas aquela que mais me interessava estava presa em algum lugar que eu não conseguia localizar. Mas, eu acharia Lucio e ele falaria. Talvez ele se orgulhasse de mim quando percebesse e sentisse o quanto eu aprendi das aulas de tortura que tanto ele incentivou que eu fizesse.

Fiquei parado, em silêncio, encostado à parede. Os passos aproximavam-se. Pegaria meu atacante por trás. Nem sentiria o que o feriu. Prendi a respiração. Ouvia atentamente a respiração que aproximava-se de mim. Ofegante. Descompassada. Exalando medo. Sem dúvida, sabia que estava sendo observado. Não precisava de luz para saber a hora de atacar e foi isso que fiz. Pulei sobre minha vítima, mas paralisei ao ouvir um grito feminino. Ao sentir o cheiro que me atordoou anos antes. O cheiro que fez com que eu me arrependesse da maldita marca que ardia em meu braço esquerdo.

A minha varinha que antes estava firma na têmpora, estremeceu. Minhas pernas fraquejaram. Eu não podia acreditar.

- Hermione? – tanto tempo sem tê-la ali. Era inacreditável. Impossível. Permaneci estagnado.

- Dr-Draco... – virei-a e acendi a varinha com um feitiço mental. A luz percorreu todo o rosto dela. Precisava ter certeza que era ela mesmo. Ela estava ferida. Muito ferida. Eu não podia acreditar no que meus olhos viam.

- Onde foi nossa primeira vez?

- Casa dos Gritos – meu coração começou a falhar. Era ela.

- O que você me disse que nunca disse para mais ninguém?

- Que eu sempre te achei lindo, mesmo quando mais te odiava, no fundo te amava. – sabia que era ela a cada palavra. Pouco antes de nos separarmos protegi nossas memórias mais íntimas. Baixei a guarda e tomei nos meus braços, na minha boca.

- Hermione... O que fizeram com você? – Desci meus olhos pelo corpo querendo me certificar que ela estava bem.

- Fuja, Draco... – ela pediu com a voz fraca. Algo chamou minha atenção no corpo dela. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

- Sabe... – a voz tão conhecida por mim soou pelo corredor – Acho que devia obedecer essa maldita sangue sujo. Já desgraçou nosso nome, nosso sangue termine sua vida obedecendo a uma impura, Draco.

Vi que as velas começaram a iluminar o ambiente aos poucos. Rapidamente coloquei meu corpo protegendo Hermione. Ela não poderia passar por mais nada. Nada que a fizesse sofrer. Empunhei minha varinha. A dele já estava mirada no meu coração.

Barulho. Correria. Avada Kedrava. Luzes.

O corpo dela pulando na frente do meu.

Escuridão.

Teto branco.

- Mãe?

- Filho...

- O que houve. – eu perguntei levantando rápido demais, mas ignorando a sensação de tontura, coloquei-me em pé.

- Muitas mortes e desgraças na nossa família, querido. Não podia deixar mais essa dor pesar nos seus omrbos. Você já passou por muitas coisas, Draco. Não queria a morte do seu pai pesando em seu coração. Ele foi morto por mim.

Ignorei essas palavras. As últimas imagens de Hermione...

- Hermione... o Avada...

- Foi lançada por mim... Ela está no quarto ao lado.

Corri como louco e abri a porta de supetão. Queria que meus olhos acreditassem no que meu coração estava acreditando, mas eu não conseguia. Aproximei-me da cama cauteloso.

Ela estava tão serena. Tão calma. Linda... Sorria, olhando ternamente para meu filho que dormia nos braços dela.

Sim, o que vale é a escalada.

Chorei.


End file.
